


Всё под контролем

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Это извращение какое-то! Ну как можно трахаться с тем, на месте кого ты себя ощущаешь?





	Всё под контролем

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Зеркальный коридор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355731) by [philip_rausch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch). 



> Gродолжение «Зеркального коридора». После того, как мы выложили текст, случилась КРЫШЕЧКА: http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/180828/HuIo97kkiZ.gif
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

За всё дерьмо его хочется приложить башкой о стену. Нет, ну у него котелок вообще варит? Ладно бы он просто эту трижды траханую крышечку решил на лоб прилепить, но перед этим обязательно нужно было её облизать (за это, может, и стоит сказать спасибо, хотя чёрт знает, что хуже), снять это всё на видео, да ещё и запостить в сториз! То, что Бени не убил его прямо там, в автобусе, было просто чудом самообладания. Ну и, может, осознание, что Маньен выпишет обоим по первое число, не особо разбираясь, кто виноват. Поэтому Бени просто отвесил Хеки подзатыльник, выдал: "идиот тупой!" и делал вид, что вообще с ним не знаком, всю дорогу.  
До дома. До момента, когда этот угашенный, даже не спросив заранее, вваливается в его квартиру, следуя за Бени как на поводке.  
Он всё ещё бесит, и хотя Бени кое-как смирился с тем, что они в некотором смысле... родные, что ли, привыкнуть к тому, что Хеки теперь чувствует себя полноправным хозяином во всей его жизни, не получалось, не получится и не должно получаться. А выгнать его — никак. Он не понимает. Не реагирует. Не осознаёт.  
Почесал радостно выскочившего навстречу Лето за ухом и стоит теперь в углу, в том самом, где они сосались тогда, в первый раз, улыбается как придурок.  
— Эй, ну не злись!  
Бени швыряет сумку в сторону и впечатывает его в стену с такой силой, что Хеки испуганно охает.  
— Не злись? Не злись, блядь?! Серьёзно?  
Свою ошибку Бени понимает слишком поздно. Слишком поздно осознаёт, что их опять замкнуло. Так, что злость переплетается с восхищением, обожанием, всеми его дикими и совершенно неуместными чувствами.  
— Больной.  
Это всё слишком сложно и слишком неправильно. Он сам ужасно неправильный. Но если его действительно можно так...  
Хеки обнимает за шею, виновато опускает голову, смотрит исподлобья. И Бени позволяет. Позволяет обнимать, позволяет делать с собой... всё. Целовать губы, щёки, шею, расстёгивать и стягивать шорты...  
— Совсем больной.  
Потому что он действительно хочет этого. Отчасти из какого-то своеобразного чувства вины, желания исправиться. Отчасти — просто потому что, блядь, этот чокнутый реально хочет отсосать. На секунду кажется даже, что если постараться, напрячься — или расслабиться — можно понять, почему, что в самом деле им движет, но Бени не хочет понимать. Не хочет знать этого никогда.  
Сложно даже понять, настоящее ли это возбуждение, или просто передалось от него. И есть ли вообще теперь разница.  
Хеки утыкается лицом в живот, губами, облизывает косточку, смотрит вверх. Его руки на ягодицах, на бёдрах. И ему это правда, блядь, по кайфу!  
Больше Бени не смотрит — пытается не смотреть. Это как-то слишком... неприлично. Вот была бы это девчонка — другое дело, а так... как будто сам себе отсасываешь. Хотя, в общем-то, будь это девушка, разницы всё равно бы не было. Это хуйня какая-то. Кто вообще это всё придумал? Это извращение какое-то! Ну как можно трахаться с тем, на месте кого ты себя ощущаешь?  
Судя по Хеки — легко. Он захватывает член в рот, вылизывает, помогает себе руками. Явно делал это уже когда-то с кем-то, и Бени, видимо, большой счастливчик, раз не видел.  
Сейчас, впрочем, что-то в этом есть. Ну или просто Бени тоже окончательно поехал.  
Волосы Хеки очень мягкие, и если запустить в них пальцы, заставляя брать глубже, вообще не думаешь, кто это.  
Бени шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, держится за стенку. Ладно, окей, это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Губы Хеки плотно и влажно обхватывают его член, скользят по нему плавно, от головки к основанию и обратно.  
— Блядь, нет, так не пойдёт!  
Заставить себя заставить его остановиться очень очень очень сложно. И всё-таки это должно быть... нормально. Их первый раз, гори он десять раз в аду.  
Бени почти отпихивает его, тянет за волосы назад, пытается сказать «поднимись», но получается что-то невнятное. Приходится едва не за шкирку поднимать и толкать в сторону спальни, по дороге неловко скидывая кроссовки вместе с шортами и трусами и отпихивая их куда-то в угол, к ошарашенно уставившемуся на них Лето. Даже стыдно немножко перед ним.  
Найти резинку всё никак не получается, потому что давно не было нужно и уже забыл, куда запихивал, а сейчас, в таком возбуждении и нетерпении, голова просто не соображает. Пока Бени мечется по комнате, шаря рандомно во всех ящиках, Хеки раздевается. В одежде он кажется нелепым и тощим, но вообще-то вроде и ничего, и когда он лежит на животе, оттопырив задницу, его действительно в самом деле хочется трахнуть.  
Наверно, стоило ждать, что это будет так, не как обычно, более... интенсивно, более тесно и горячо. Хорошо хотя бы он лежит на животе, и их не замыкает, потому что знать, что чувствует он... нет, Бени этого точно не хочет. Это совсем уже как если бы он сам себя трахнул. В каком-то смысле.  
Хеки старается не подавать виду, не стонать слишком громко, но Бени знает, как ему это нравится. Даже не чувствует, просто знает откуда-то. Знает, что ему приятно, когда Бени прихватывает его за волосы, заставляя повернуть голову и зачем-то целуя в угол рта. На грани сознания маячит мысль, что это всё не своё, это что-то такое же навязанное, внушённое, как и всё остальное. Но пока он получает удовольствие от того, что происходит — плевать.  
Всё получается как-то быстро, но в то же время ощущений так много, они такие мощные, что сносит башню. Бени трахает его быстро, порывисто, глубоко, и шепчет в ухо:  
— Так тебе нравится, да?  
В ответ Хеки стонет тихо и выдыхает:  
— Да.  
Хочется сказать ещё что-то, может, обидное или пошлое, но в нём так хорошо, так правильно, как будто всю свою жизнь Бени ошибался. Примерно во всём.  
Но не мог же он... Не настолько.  
Он вообще не подписывался на то, чтобы заботиться ещё и о том, чтобы кому-то там было хорошо, но всё равно, понимая, что сам готов кончить, проводит рукой по рельефному животу Хеки, дотягивается до его члена и осторожно обхватывает его ладонью.  
Ладно, это не так уж плохо. Не такое уж и извращение, наверно.  
Хеки шипит, выгибается и выдыхает почти жалобно:  
— Сильнее. Пожалуйста.  
— Заткнись.  
Бени всё ещё не знает, почему это делает, почему пошёл на поводу, и какого хрена в итоге они оказались в одной постели — в его постели.  
Ещё несколько сильных рывков под его громкие стоны, и его всё-таки накрывает. И надо быть честным, это очень приятно, очень глубоко, очень насыщенно.  
Хеки приходится ещё подрочить, и он очень забавно сопит, когда ближется к развязке. Бени думает, что можно будет потом угорать над ним на эту тему, но потом. Сейчас он просто обнимает Хеки, дрожащего, горячего, громко стонущего, и чувствует себя последним извращенцем, ощущая его сперму на своих пальцах.  
Сил нет даже повернуться на бок, чтобы слезть с него, и Бени так и лежит, прилипнув к его влажной горячей спине, пока Хеки сам не начинает ворочаться, пытаясь перевернуться.  
— Жарко.  
Бени хмыкает, кое-как отползает, переворачивается на спину и с мстительным удовольствием вытирает пальцы о его щёку. Но Хеки только лениво пихает локтем в бок.  
— Засранец!  
— Ты специально меня спровоцировал, да?  
Бени едва бы проверил, что это нелепое создание способно додуматься до того, чтобы преднамеренно вывести его, но в нём на самом деле дохрена сюрпризов.  
— Нет. Но получилось хорошо!  
Бени качает головой.  
— Ты точно больной.  
Хеки хмыкает, переваливается на бок и нависает над Бени как-то угрожающе.  
— Тебе это нравится.  
Почти панически Бени вскакивает на ноги и оборачивается только на пороге комнаты.  
— Я в душ. И не смей идти за мной!  
— Боишься?  
Довольно лыбится, лежит, подперев подбородок кулаками, волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеке влажный след. Тьфу! Мудила. И извращенец.  
— Да ну тебя нахер! — устало выдаёт Бени и шлёпает босиком в ванную, едва не споткнувшись прилежно караулившего его под дверью Лето.  
Нужно смыть с себя все следы произошедшего и попытаться хотя бы на короткое время договориться с собой о том, что всё ещё нормально и под его контролем.


End file.
